


Trapped

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with the prospect of not getting out alive, Bodie and Doyle share a few secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Trapped  
by krisser

 

The bunker was solid and both men knew it.

“Any ideas, Bodie?”

“Fresh out. Sorry, mate.”

“Bloody hell! We’re not getting out of here, are we?”

Bodie heaved a deep sigh, “Probably not.”

Doyle kicked the wall before sliding down and hitting the floor. “How the hell did we get here, anyway?”

\---------------

 

**Two hours earlier**

 

Jack Haskell, two-bit criminal, turned his accident into a possible paying proposition. It happened during the wee hours of the morning and he had been mildly drunk behind the wheel until the adrenaline pumping through his system sobered him up after the collision.

His fear factor kicked in big time when he saw the CI5 agents inside the rammed vehicle. He was expecting to spend the rest of his days behind bars until he realised that both men were still unconscious.

Haskell looked to his motor and noted that the bonnet was done for but that the engine was still running. He ran around and pulled Doyle out and stuffed his unconscious body into the boot. He dragged an equally unconscious Bodie and laid him out in the backseat. 

He drove away fast without any specific destination in mind. It was when he ran into the barricade of a condemned building that he got his brilliant idea. It was a flawless way to get rid of the evidence. He inspected the site and found the perfect spot. A concrete shelter that was only exposed because the building was a rundown mess and scheduled for demolition.

Haskell got Doyle out of the boot first and then Bodie from the backseat. He dragged each one down the stairs. He wedged a crowbar across the door in tight and left the CI5 agents without a backward thought. He was sure someone would pay him for the dead agents.

\----------

Bodie and Doyle now sat silent in the dark. After coming to, they had searched their prison for a way out. Finding none, they took to rehashing their last few cases. They were pleased to discover that even in retrospection, they stood up as good busts.

“Bodie, have you really thought about dying?”

“All the time.’

“No, I mean right now.”

“I figure it’s more than likely.”

“Have you anything you wished you’d done?” Doyle’s tone was melancholy.

Bodie felt like he was walking on the edge of a minefield and had to tread carefully. “Sure.” He paused and added to forestall the obvious question. “You?”

“Yeah.”

The heart felt response made Bodie curious. “What?”

His query was met with silence.

Bodie back-pedalled. “Don’t need to answer, Sunshine, would hate to myself.”

“If we’re really going to die, I find I want to.” Ray Doyle peered thought the dark, trying to see his partner’s face to no avail.

Bodie could hear Ray move and guessed what he was doing. The dark was complete and he couldn’t see a thing, not even vague shapes. He spoke softly, “I’m listening.”

“I wish I’d had the courage to tell the one person I’ve come to love so deeply that fact.”

Bodie didn’t care for the nature of the confidence but had to ask anyway, curiosity winning out again. “Do I know her?”

Ray ignored the query. “I don’t let many get close. I’ve tried, but I just couldn’t seem to let my guard completely down. Been a bone of contention for many a girlfriend.” Ray shook his head, “But one person got through and I’ve been afraid to tell ‘em, afraid to ruin the friendship that has come to mean everything.”

“Who?” Bodie’s voice sounded strangled. How could he have missed someone this important in Ray’s life. He was almost glad he was going to die.

There wasn’t an automatic reply. Instead, silence met his question. Then a small sound that barely moved the air.

“You.”

Bodie straightened and looked to where the voice had come, afraid he had got it wrong.

“It’s you, Bodie, that I’ve come to love more than anyone.”

“Bloody hell, Ray.”

Ray stiffened, expecting rejection.

Bodie scooted over and pulled Ray into his arms. “Same here, Ray, same here.” He couldn’t see the face but he knew what it looked like and found the lips without error.

The kiss in the dark had locked away love to fuel it and it ignited into fervid passion. 

The thought that this was probably the last passion they’d ever know kept Bodie in check, kept him from devouring his partner whole. He wanted it memorable and not like a one-off that it probably really was.

Fingers buried deep in Ray’s hair, Bodie smothered his face with little kisses. The eyelids and the nose had gentle kisses bestowed, then the tongue touched the misshapen cheek and trailed it to the closest ear. The soft moans from Ray granted more courage to his actions.

Bodie ran his tongue across the stubble of Ray’s neck, then grazed the area with his teeth. He loved what that roughness meant. This was no fragile flower in his arms but one that could meet passion for passion. He wanted more of the intoxicating difference.

He opened Ray’s shirt deftly, quickly. His fingers sought the difference and revelled in the furry chest. The small nipples seemed to grow with his attention. His splayed fingers felt the chest and back, his lips nibbling the navel dip. The gasps and sucked-in stomach spurred Bodie onward, downward. 

Ray arched his back with need, pressing his hard bulge into the questing fingers. Bodie cupped the hardness, nearly making himself dizzy with need. He unbuckled and unzipped Ray, letting his tongue follow the slower than he liked process.

Finally exposed, Bodie wished that he could see what he was able to smell and taste. And taste he did. First the salty drop that waited for him, then the whole head of a smoothness not unlike his own. 

Bodie lost himself in the dark, with the scent and taste of Ray surrounding him, there was nothing else. He knew peripherally that the moans were of delight, that the bucking was just a message to continue, but he ignored it for the personal bliss of having Ray right where he had wanted him for so long. When his mouth was filled with Ray’s essence, Bodie knew true heaven for the first time.

“Oh, god, Bodie…” 

The voice tones were music to Bodie’s ears and he crushed the pliant body to his chest, putting all he ever was into the kiss.

“Ah, Bodie, why didn’t you say anything?” Ray asked after his lips were freed.

“I would have never burdened you with the responsibility of my heart.”

Ray pulled him in tight. Those words telling Ray more than Bodie ever dreamed. “Never a burden, Bodie, never a burden.”

Ray could feel Bodie’s hardness still trapped in his trousers. He undressed his partner without haste but quickly, nonetheless. With his tongue and lips, Ray worshipped Bodie’s body. He lavishly rained kisses and nips from his face to his hips. He ignored the throbbing hardness, afraid that he would lose himself and forget the rest of what he wanted to do before hand. He needed to convey that no matter what time they had left, Bodie’s heart was never a burden.

Sounds of Bodie’s frustration broke into Ray’s resolve and he knew that Bodie needed his release now. He sucked the head of his penis in and didn’t stop until he had engulfed the whole member.

Bodie’s gasp was reward enough and Ray worked it like it was a favourite piece of candy. Bodie’s soft cry before he froze and emptied himself in the warmth provided would be a sound that Ray knew he would never forget.

Sated and contented, they slept.

 

Bodie woke after a while and had no clue to the passage of time, as he didn’t have on his new watch, the one with the light-up dial. He could hear Ray’s even breaths and amused himself with the feel of Ray’s hair and his right to openly play with it. He lamented fate’s fickleness, giving him his heart’s desire just before his passing. If only…

Ray stirred and interrupted the fragmenting thought process and Bodie concentrated instead on Ray’s lips. He was not turned away.

The kisses gave way to caresses and Ray’s curiosity.

“Bodie, what happens if we get out of here?”

More sombre that Doyle was used to, Bodie answered. “Ray, we’re not getting out of here.”

“Yeah, Bodie, I know that! Still…if?”

“If?” Bodie shook his head and smiled into the darkness, “Whatever you wanted.”

“If I wanted to live openly, that’d be okay with you?”

“Yes.”

The tone was enough for Ray, “You really do love me, don’t ya?”

“Yes, mate, I do.”

Doyle hugged Bodie tight to him.

Yawns took them both by surprise and Bodie recognised it for what it was. They were losing their air. Bodie zipped and buttoned up their clothing. No sense letting the world discover what they couldn’t possibly understand. 

With a chaste kiss he wrapped Doyle within his embrace. “This is how I always hoped to go.”

“What? Suffocating in a bunker?” Ray asked, amused and a little light-headed.

“No, with you – together.”

“Ah, you great lug,” Ray buried his face in Bodie’s neck.

After a bit Ray yawned again, “So sleepy.”

“Lack of oxygen, angelfish.”

“Love you, Bodie.”

“Love you, too, Ray, love you, too.”

\-------------

Murphy and Cowley finally arrived at their destination only to watch it disappear from view in a massive dust storm created by the crumbling structures. The explosion rung their ears and dust filled their lungs but they remained where they were, waiting for the first opportunity to start their search.

The construction foreman wanted the CI5 men to wait longer but as soon at they could see through the dust, Cowley and Murphy started working their way through the debris. The CI5 controller had called for reinforcements and they were just arriving as he and Murphy disappeared from view.

Cowley went one way and Murphy the other. Cowley’s expression told Murphy that he fully expected to find dead bodies. Murphy found he couldn’t give up hope. Bodie and Doyle had always managed to come out alive, and he couldn’t believe that they were lost now. 

He headed down below to the only standing structure on the site. It was cracked and the CI5 man swung the shovel the foreman had given him and worked at widening the opening. He turned on his torch and stepped inside. 

He held his breath as he saw a leg and he rushed to the fallen form. He found two as he surveyed the length.

Murphy found them cuddled together, Bodie’s hand was inside Doyle’s shirt, his own buttons were askew. “Here, sir,” Murphy yelled, righting the clothes before he called out.

There were the sounds of tossed aside debris before George Cowley’s head and torch popped into view through the opening. “Are we too late?”

Murphy rested his finger on Bodie’s, then Doyle’s pulse point. “No, they’re still with us.”

Cowley spoke into his R/T, “Get an ambulance here, now. They’re alive. Hurry.”

\---------------

Bodie opened his eyes. It looked like a hospital, but it was completely silent. Damn! It must be hell.

Murphy stepped into Bodie’s line of sight, R/T in hand.

In Bodie’s muddled thoughts, Murphy here, just didn’t seem right to the dead man. Then sound clicked in and the supposed dead man realised that he wasn’t dead.

“Ray?” Bodie struggled to sit up.

Murphy pointed to his left, “Over there, Bodie, he’s fine, too.”

Bodie shifted and saw Ray sleeping peacefully, his gaze softened. Alive, they were alive. He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to Ray’s side. He pulled the IV tubing taut as it moved with him.

“Ray,” Bodie whispered softly, forgetting his audience. He brushed the curls off of Ray’s face, his thumb barely tracing the misshapen cheek.

“Hey, Bodie, we dead?” Ray asked before opening his eyes.

“No, Sunshine, alive.” A sound behind him stopped his downward motion toward a kiss. Assured about his partner, Bodie turned his eyes to Murphy, “How’d you find us?”

“Found your car abandoned in the middle of High Street, obviously been in an accident. Checked hospitals for you, but nothing. Two lovers necking in a car mentioned seeing the driver dragged and stuffed into the boot of another car.”

Bodie looked down at his partner, who shook his head in answer to the silent query. They didn’t remember any of that.

“Fingerprints on the door led us to Jack Haskell. We found the other half of the motor accident but no Haskell. Cowley had the dirt in the tires examined immediately and Mervin’s team found an oddity and traced it to a condemned building site. 

The building had just been demolished before we arrived. We thought we’d be looking just for your bodies. Imagine our surprise to find you two alive.”

“Don’t have so sound so disappointed, mate,” Doyle responded to Murphy’s woebegone look.

Bodie squeezed Ray’s hand in wonder. He couldn’t believe they were alive. 

Ray squeezed back as his face lit up with a grin that was just for his partner.

Murphy watched the silent communication and knew that it was somehow different. More intimate than ever before and he knew his suppositions were correct about the clothes.

“The bunker you were trapped in must have cracked in the explosion and fed you enough air to keep you alive.” Murphy’s body language conveyed his heart felt relief in finding his fellow agents that way.

Bodie looked down at his clothes, then checked out his partner’s. He remembered how he had fallen asleep, there at the last. 

In that intuitive way, Ray understood and asked, “Who found us?”

“You were both properly presentable when help arrived,” Murphy told them quietly.

Green eyes fixed on blue, communication flared between the two. Messages received and answered without any muscle movement. Both relaxed before they shifted their gazes back to the other person in the room. Murphy knew and didn’t care.

They all heard the commotion down the hall, as footsteps grew closer.

“Thanks, mate,” Bodie told him before Cowley entered the room.

\-----------

Ray was staring out the hospital window, waiting for discharge when Bodie stepped up behind him; close but not touching.

“We’re alive, Bodie,” Ray said softly, still finding it hard to credit.

“Yeah, mate, we are.”

Ray Doyle couldn’t miss the excitement bubbling in his partner’s voice. “So, what do you want now, Bodie?”

“To go home. Your flat or mine. I don’t care, just together.” He could feel Ray’s heat standing this close to him. He resisted the temptation to pull him into his arms.

“So nothing’s changed for you?” 

Bodie heard doubt and trepidation in his partner’s voice. With much used practice, Bodie closed the door on his joy. He stepped back from Ray, comporting himself as he would on any standard day. “Whatever you want, Ray.”

Ray could feel the withdrawal and cursed himself. “I don’t want to go back, Bodie. I just wasn’t sure about you. It was in the dark. Safe.” He turned and checked his partner’s face, “We’re sure to get some hassle over this, our images and what not.”

Bodie’s frozen expression thawed, his eyes showing more than Ray had ever seen. “With you, Ray, I don’t care.”

“Okay, then, we go home, together…every day.” Ray stepped up to rest against Bodie’s solid form.

Bodie’s arms folded him in and Ray melted into the embrace. He could feel the joy return and knew that he would do anything to keep it that way.

They broke apart as they heard the door open. The attending doctor stuck his head in. “Your papers are at the front desk. You’re free to go.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Ray told him as Bodie nodded his own thanks.

Bodie gathered what little they had as Ray stepped over to the window.

“Murphy’s here,” Ray pointed to the arriving CI5 man.

Bodie gathered Ray into his arms, “Then there’s enough time for this,” kissing him soundly.

Ray smiled into to it, “There’ll never be enough time, but it’s a start.”

fin


End file.
